militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AHS Krab
|type=Self-propelled artillery |is_ranged=yes |is_explosive= |is_artillery=yes |is_vehicle=yes |service= 2012- |used_by=Polish Land Forces |wars= |designer= OBRUM, CPW HSW |design_date=2000 |manufacturer= CPW HSW |unit_cost= |production_date= 2008- |number= 8 |variants= 2 |weight= |length= |part_length= |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= 5 |cartridge=155 mm NATO |caliber= 155 mm |action= |rate=6 rounds per minute |velocity= |range= |max_range= with base bleed round |feed= |sights= |breech= |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |armour= |primary_armament=155 mm |secondary_armament= WKM-B .50 BMG or NSW 12.7x108mm |engine= S-12U |engine_power= 850 HP (625 kW) |pw_ratio=16.3 hp/t |suspension=torsion bar |vehicle_range= |speed=Maximum: Average: |guidance= }} The AHS Krab (Polish for Crab) is a 155 mm NATO-compatible self-propelled tracked howitzer designed in Poland by Centrum Produkcji Wojskowej Huta Stalowa Wola combining OBRUM'sOBRUM stands for Ośrodek Badawczo-Rozwojowy Urządzeń Mechanicznych (Polish: "Research and Development Centre for Mechanical Appliances") UPG chassis, a [[AS-90|AS-90M Braveheart]] turret with 52-calibre gun and WB Electronics "Topaz" artillery fire control system. The howitzer is equipped with an S-12U engine and other elements (like road wheels) from the PT-91 Twardy. The Krab is still being developed and will join the Polish Army in the near future. The 2011 version is the Krab with a new Polish gun and a Nexter Systems barrel. History The cannon was developed within the research framework "Regina". Program's goal was to create a 155 mm (6 and 1/8 inches) artillery piece for the Polish Army that would serve as a division level asset. As of September 2011, 3 howitzers have been build by Huta Stalowa Wola. The initial units are currently used for tests conducted by Polish Army. 6 more units are being assembled and should be ready for evaluation in 2012 along with battery command module "Regina". Along with the modernized prototypes they will form 3 squadrons consisting of 24 vehicles each (total of 72 ordered). The first two examples of the howitzer (prototypes) are fitted with turret systems supplied by BAE Systems, currently upgraded to the standard of the remaining items in the introduction batch of the squadron module built within Regina project. It covers eight guns, command vehicles (on a much modernized MTLB chassis), plus ammunition vehicles and repair vehicles for the armament and electronics, as well as the fire control system etc. In the introductory and series products original British guns are replaced by those supplied by Nexter. Trial firing of another gun supplied by the maker is realized every month until the end of the year (the third gun was tested on 10 August in presence of representatives of the Armament Inspectorate and the Head Office of the Missile and Artillery Force of the Air Forces). These are realized at the Dynamic Trial Center of the WITU (Military Technical Institute of Armament) in Stalowa Wola. The first firing of the third complete Krab (which has also received new elements of on-board electronics, developed by WB Electronics) was carried out on 29 July 2011. Concentration of fire was tested, among others. Each of the planned three squadrons of Krabs is going to be equipped with 24 howitzers. The development program of advanced, smart 155 mm ammunition is started. More orders are planned after 2018. Similar Vehicles *AS-90 *Msta-S 2S19 *Panzerhaubitze 2000 *Type 99 155 mm Self-propelled howitzer *K-9 Thunder *T-155 Fırtına Notes References Category:Self-propelled howitzers of Poland Category:Science and technology in Poland Category:155 mm artillery Category:Tracked self-propelled howitzers